Solitude
by Iwritelikeaninja
Summary: (LBD-Verse) William Darcy's night of peace and quiet is disturbed.
1. Chapter 1

**I was thinking today that it's been a while since I've written some fluff. I decided to changed that and write about my two favourite idiots in love. Enjoy!**

It was a normal night in the Darcy household. Quieter than usual since Gigi had left for Sanditon. It was just William, some financial reports and some obscure hipster band playing softly in the background. William Darcy slammed the financial reports on the coffee table and took a moment to enjoy the calm atmosphere. The last two months had been a whirlwind, ever since one Miss Lizzie Bennet had decided to fully accept him into her life. She had been living in San Francisco for about three weeks now and her plans for her business were coming along nicely. She had just that week secured a modestly sized office space, not far from Pemberley. She had been insistent that they did as Jane and Bing had and have their own apartments,for the first few months at least. And so far they were keeping to that rule pretty well. There had only been a couple of nights where Lizzie hadn't quite made it back home. William leaned back into the the cushy sofa cushions and closed his eyes, a small smirk upon his face. Thinking of Lizzie always seemed to have this affect on him. Lizzie had declared that his face contorted quite nicely. He was quite enjoying this moment of peacefulness and solitude, when his buzzer went off. He sighed and and pulled himself off of the sofa and went to buzz in whoever was at the door.

"Hello?"  
"It's Lizzie. Can I come in?"

Willam smirked again.

"Always."  
"Thanks."

William buzzed her in and waited for her to come up.  
It wasn't long before he heard the knock at his door. He opened the door to Lizzie, still dressed in her work clothes. He hadn't had the door open for two seconds before Lizzie had flung herself at him and started sobbing into his t-shirt. He closed the door with one hand and wrapped the other around his sobbing girlfriend. He managed to guide her to the sofa where he had been sitting, financial reports still lying abandoned on the coffee table and indie music still playing quietly in the background. For a while he just let her cry, didn't ask questions, didn't ask what had caused these tears, just ran his fingers through her hair and comforted her the best he could. Once she had calmed down a bit, he started asking questions.

"Are you going to tell me what's got you this upset."

Lizzie looked at him, almost ashamed and embarrassed.

"Your aunt stopped by my office this evening."

William clenched his fist, so tight his knuckles were going white.

"I was working late, I have a potential investor coming in tomorrow and I wanted to be as prepared as possible and just have everything ready to go come tomorrow morning. And I was just about to leave when your Aunt Catherine came in and demanded to speak with me."

Lizzie paused and took a deep breath.

"I'll spare you the nasty details, but she basically re-iterated everything Caroline said that day. That I was seducing you to try and advance my career, that I was only in it for the money, that I was polluting the Darcy bloodline."

Lizzie looked up at William. He looked furious. She had never seen him this angry before and she doubted that she ever would see him this angry again. Lizzie stared at her lap again and went on.

"She also said that she had seen my business plan and my operational plan. She told me that my endeavour was pointless and a waste of money and that it was a weak limited market and she didn't think it would last six months. Then, I realised she was right."

Lizzie's voice cracked and she started crying again. William reached up to her face and wiped away the tears from her face.

"She was not right. Not about any of it. About our relationship or your business. I've seen your operational plan and your business plan Lizzie. They are fantastic. You have an incredible idea and a market wide open for opportunity. My aunt is obviously just far too narrow minded to see that. You are incredible Lizzie, your business is going to be incredible and I love you and I don't plan on stopping any time soon. I will talk to my Aunt Catherine about her inexcusable behaviour towards you."

He wiped away the tears that were threatening to fall from her eyes again.

"I don't like seeing you cry." He whispered softly.

Lizzie buried her head into his chest and murmured "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

William kissed her head.

"You let me love you and you love me in return."

Lizzie looked up at him and grinned.

"Even if I am just seducing you for your millions?"

William Darcy smiled.

"Yes, even then."

They stayed like that for the rest of the evening, just curled up on William's comfy sofa, talking till the early hours of the morning, when Lizzie remembered about her very important meeting in the morning. She was out of the door almost ask quickly as she had entered it. And as usual, William was sad to see her go. Before he went to bed, he cleared his morning schedule and replaced the financial meeting he would later reschedule in his calender, in large red lettering were the words: "MEETING WITH AUNT CATHERINE- URGENT AND CANNOT BE RESCHEDULED."

**Hahaha, now I really want to write about Darcy's meeting with his dearest Aunt Catherine. I really just wanted a Catherine/Lizzie confrontation, because I think it would eventually be inevitable. If you want me to continue this to include Darcy going mental at Catherine, I would be more than happy to oblige :D Remember reviews are like cookies but better!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ahahaha I'm back! I have had an overwhelming response to this fic, thank you oh so very much, and all of you want me to write Darcy going mental at Catherine so who am I to disappoint! So here we go...**

William Darcy was pacing his office. He had told his aunt to be there for 8 o'clock sharp, but his aunt was never really known for her timing. At a quarter past 8, his office door finally opened and his Aunt Catherine sauntered in.

"William, really! Was it really necessary for me to come here at THIS hour!?"

She sauntered over to the seat in front of his desk and sat down.

"Yes Aunt Catherine it was necessary and I think you know _exactly_ why I asked you here this morning."

Catherine shifted in her chair, a look of slight disgust on her face.

"I have no idea what you are talking about William. Would you care to enlighten me on the subject."

"You went to Lizzie's office last night. You offended her, you offended her family and her business and through that you have offended me."

Catherine looked unphased.

"I said what she needed to hear. She is letting herself into a very limited market and when she fails she will turn to you for financial support. And know she know's she'll get it because you have let that gold digging harlot into your bed." She spat

William's face was quickly turning a bright shade of crimson.

"Lizzie is NOT a gold digging harlot. She is my girlfriend and I love her and she loves me. She came to my doorstep in TEARS last night Aunt Catherine after everything you said."

"IT'S ALL AN ACT WILLIAM! SHE IS TRYING TO CUT YOU OFF FROM ME! WATCH SHE'LL CUT YOU OFF FROM GEORGIANA NEXT! AND YOU ARE LETTING HER BECAUSE YOU ARE BLINDED BY SO CALLED LOVE AND LUST DEAR NEPHEW."

William felt like he could of slapped her. How dare she. How _dare she._

"Aunt Catherine, I have known Lizzie for a year and I have loved her for the better part of that year and she has fallen in love with me. She gives me so much joy and so much happiness and I the same to her. She would have been here herself today if she hadn't had a very important meeting, but I felt that I needed to have this conversation with you. What you said to Lizzie, was rude, disrespectful, cruel and unjust and I feel I cannot let you into my, our lives whilst these are your feelings about Lizzie and my relationship with her."

He had spoken in a deadly whisper and even the great Catherine DeBourgh was turning slightly pale.

"What of Caroline Bingley! Are you to break that poor woman's heart! She was perfect for you William! You were always fond of her. She would have made you an excellent wife!"

"I have never felt more than friendship for Caroline. Her recent behaviour has however made me re-evaluate my opinion of her. I'm guessing that it was her that told you of Lizzie and I's relationship."

"She informed me that you were allowing yourself to be seduced by a gold digging, middle class nobody!"

The room fell silent and an awkward pause filled the air.

"Your choice is simple Aunt Catherine, either you accept Lizzie and our mutual love and respect for each other, or you are never to speak to us ever again. Do I make myself clear?"

"Your mother would be mortified at your behaviour towards me William. And what of your sister?! What does she say on this business?"

"Gigi is very supportive of both our relationship and Lizzie's business."

Catherine stood up and made her way towards the door.

"I expected more from you William. And so did your poor mother. I am most seriously displeased! I have no idea where you are getting all these idea's from!"

"I have decided to take control of my life and cut those out whom are unsupportive of my life choices. Lizzie is a part of my life now and very much hope that she will be for the rest of my life. "

"You will regret this William. And don't come crying to me when this all comes to a sticky end." Catherine hissed.

And with that she flounced out of his office without a second glance back.

"Mrs Reynolds, make sure Catherine leaves the building directly. And do not permit her entrance to this building again. And if anyone comes to see me for the rest of the morning tell them I am busy and cannot be disturbed." William said to his secretary.

"Very well sir." She replied and scuttled off after Catherine.

He closed his office door, slumped into his desk chair and massaged his temples. His conversation with his aunt had been... trying to say the very least. He glanced at the time, 8:50AM, Lizzie wouldn't be out of her meeting until at least half past nine, but he so desperately wanted to speak to her, to hear her comforting words, hear her softy velvety voice over the phone. So he logged into his computer, brought up YouTube and very soon her voice was coming out of his desk speakers.

"It is a truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife."

**Tah dah! Was it not angsty enough? I thought it was maybe a bit tame. Let me tell you I would not want to cross Darcy though, nuh uh no way. He's tall, big and probably has the best team of lawyers in the US. Thank you so very much for reading!**


End file.
